totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nie spać, zwiedzać! Albo przynajmniej nie spać
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - wersja Dtd1 - odcinek 3 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Chris: Poprzednio na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. Uczestnicy stanęli przed pierwszym wyzwaniem, czyli skokiem z 350-cio metrowego klifu do wody. Była spora grupa śmiałków, ale 2 osoby z Zabójczych Okoni i jedna z Wrzeszczących Susłów nie wykonały skoku. Mimo ułatwienia w części drugiej przez brak dogadania się w zespole Susły przegrały pierwsze wyzwanie. Justin chciał wywalić Noah z gry, ale się sparzył i jako pierwszy opuścił Wyspę Totalnej Porażki. Ale 21 uczestników dalej gra o kasę i sławę. Co się dziś wydarzy? Czy jakieś przyjaźnie lub konflikty nam się tu zawiąrzą? Dowiecie się oglądając Wyspę Totalnej Porażki! (Intro) Przed domkami: (Chris podszedł pod domki obu drużyn kiedy każdy słodko sobie spał i nagle...uruchomił klakson przez który wszyscy wstali) Chris: Wstawać lenie!!!! LeShawna: To na takie pobudki się umawialiśmy? (Wszyscy wyszli z domków i stanęli przed Chrisem. Wszyscy byli zaspani poza Ezekielem) Ezekiel: Frajerzy Ezekiel(p.z.): Na farmie zawsze wcześnie się kładziemy i zaliczamy wczesne pobudki. To nic nowego dla Zeeka. Courtney(p.z.): Dobra. Nie jestem chyba jedyną, którą ten debilny seksista wkurza. Szkoda że nie odpadł na początku, ale mam nadzieję że wyleci szybko. Ech...ale jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie Chris: Zaczynamy wyzwanie ludzie! Bridgette: O tej porze? Eva: Wkurzyłeś mnie lalusiu! Wiesz co się dzieje gdy jestem wkurzona?! (Chciała przywalić prowadzącemu, ale na szczęście parę osób ją przytrzymało) Courtney: Opanuj się. Jeszcze Chris cię zdyskwalifikuje Eva: Dobra (przewróciła oczami) Owen: A może najpierw jakieś śniadanko co? Chris: Spokojnie Owen. Będzie śniadanko Owen: Super :D Chris: Jak zrobicie okrążenie dookoła wyspy truchtem i dotrzecie na stołówkę Owen: Zaaaa co?! Chris: No dobra. Czas START! (Wszyscy zaczęli biec. Ezekiel objął na chwilę prowadzenie, ale po chwili się zmęczył i wylądował na końcu razem z Owenem ) Owen: Daleko jeszcze? Bieg: (Uczestnicy biegli, a niektórzy nawet chodził kilka metrów od siebie i uformowało się nawet parę grupek) (Eva i Duncan) (Oni byli najszybsi trzymając równe tempo) Duncan: Jak to będzie jakaś podpucha, to za****e temu całemu McLeanowi Eva: No to jest nas dwoje. Dobrze że jesteśmy w jednym teamie. Ty jedyny poza mną jesteś mocny. Reszta to frajerzy Duncan: Ta. Jeśli będziemy trzymać się razem może nawet wejdziemy do finału Eva: Właśnie to chciałam zaproponować Duncan(p.z.): No i super. Wypada już zacząć grę na poważnie, a z takim sojusznikiem jak Eva znajdziemy daleko. Ale potem raczej ją wywalę, bo nie chce z nią walczyć w finale Eva(p.z.): No i spoko. Wypada już jakoś zacząć te grę, wywalę z Duncanem parę frajerów i potem wywalę jego (Gwen , Trent, LeShawna i Cody) (Oni byli trochę dalej od Evy i Duncana) Gwen: Nie wierzę w to jak ten typ nas męczy LeShawna: W sumie gra idzie o grubą kasę Cody: Nie martw się Gwen. Jakby co cię osłaniam Gwen: Niby przed czym? Cody: Przed Chrisem Gwen: Eeee...aha? Cody(p.z.): Przed Chrisem?! Ech...ale dowaliłem. Ale Gwen jest taka słodka. Ach <3 (Noah ich wyprzedził) Noah: Szybciej ludzie Trent: Biegnijmy, bo już głodny zaczynam się robić (Przyspieszyli trochę) (Beth i Lindsay) Lindsay: Dawaj Beth Beth: Kurcze. Nigdy nie byłam zbyt dobra w bieganiu Lindsay: Damy jakoś radę. Krok po kroku Beth: Kurcze. Dzięki (Spojrzała na biegnącego Noah'a) Beth: Ach <3 Lindsay: Na kogo tak tam zerkasz? Beth: Ja...eee na nikogo Lindsay: Ta pewnie. Mi też w sumie podoba się taki jeden (Wyprzedził je Tyler, ale walnął w drzewo) Tyler: Kurcze Lindsay: Nic ci nie jest? Tyler: Nie. Spoko (Katie, Sadie i DJ) (Katie i DJ rozmawiali, a Sadie szła z boku) Sadie: Ech... Katie: Co tam Sadie? Sadie: Nic. Gadajcie Sadie(p.z.): Rozumiem że przyjechałyśmy tu poznać nowych przyjaciół, a może nawet chłopaków, ale poważnie? Katie poświęca teraz część uwagi jemu? Bez żartów Katie(p.z.): Z DJ-em naprawdę fajnie mi się rozmawia. Mam nadzieję że Sadie nie jest zazdrosna Stołówka: (Większość osób zebrała się już w stołówce. Właśnie przybyły Lindsay i Beth. Beth padła zmęczona na ziemię) Noah: Nic ci nie jest? Beth: Heh. Miło mi że się o mnie troszczysz Noah, ale nic mi nie jest. Spoko Beth(p.z.): Jaki on jest troskliwy <3 Lindsay(p.z.): To takie buty. Hahaha :). No fajnie, fajnie Chris: Ok. Zostali jeszcze DJ, Katie, Sadie, Harold i Ezekiel z Okoni oraz Owen i Heather z Susłów Duncan: Poważnie. Ta niezdarność DJ-a zaczyna mnie denerwować Eva: Ta. Powinien wylecieć (Po chwili na stołówkę przyszli DJ, Katie i Sadie) DJ: Udało się Duncan: Ta . Brawo (sarkazm) (Przyszła też Heather) Gwen: A tobie co tyle zeszło? Heather: Wolałam sobie pójść piechotą. Dopiero wstałam LeShawna: Żałuję że cię wczoraj nie wywaliliśmy (Na stołówkę przybiegł cały zdyszany Harold) Harold: Ja...Eeee... (Padł) Duncan: Ale jesteś miękki kujonie Chris: No to zostali nam Ezekiel vs Owen. Courtney: Ezekiel z łatwością pokona Owena, skoro był taki wyspany :D (Do stołówki wbiegł Owen) Owen: No dobra. Gdzie to papu? Susły: Woo-hoo! Owen! (Po chwili przyszedł Ezekiel) Ezekiel: Jak ty biegasz idioto? Eva: Ty na poważnie?! Przez ciebie przegraliśmy! Chris: Spokojnie ludziska. Bieg nie był punktowany Wszyscy: Hę? Chris: Dobiegliście w samą porę na papu (Chris odsłonił kotarę. Ukazał się tam prawdziwy szwedzki stół z różnymi potrawami) Owen: Czy to jest? Heather: Tylko zostaw coś dla nas (Wszyscy podbiegli do stołu i zaczęli się zajadać) Geoff(p.z.): Jakie to było pyszne! Ekstra LeShawna(p.z.): Wreszcie! Po tygodniu jedzenia tej breji to nam się należało (Po chwili stół był pusty i wszyscy mieli napełnione brzuchy) Chris: Ok. Zjedzone? No to pora na wyzwanie! Gwen: Wyzwanie? Czego ty od nas jeszcze chcesz koleś? Heather: Chce nas wykończyć. To oczywiste Chris: To już będzie ostatnie. Zapraszam towarzystwo na bezsennothlon! Wszyscy: Co? Chris: Kto najdłużej nie zaśnie wygra dla druźyny wyzwanie Gwen: Serio? Ten bieg i jedzenie służyły temu żebyśmy szybciej padli? Chris: Dokładnie Gwen: Dobry jesteś Chris: No wiem . Zapraszam na plac. Bezsennothlon zaczyna się teraz Harold: Ja czuję że zaraz odpłynę Geoff: Nie ma co się poddawać ziomek Plac: (Minęło pół godziny. Cała ekipa była jeszcze przytomna) (11-10) Owen: Damy radę ludziska. Susły są najlepsze! Bo... (Owen zasnął) (11-9 dla Okoni) Duncan: Hahaha. Frajer Harold: Wedle moich danych niedługo wszyscy podzielimy jego los. Duncan: Chyba ty :P (Minęło jakieś 15 minut i Harold zasnął) (10-9 dla Okoni) Duncan: Nie mówiłem (Przez kolejną godzinę dziewiętnastka siedziała i się nudziła) Chris: Całkiem nieźle się trzymacie. Tylko dwóch padło? Szybciej Gwen: Nie dobijaj mnie Trent: Spokojnie Gwen . Póki co udaje nam się jakoś wytrzymać (Cody patrzył na nich z boku) Cody(p.z.): O nie! Wytrzymam ile będzie trzeba żeby Trent zasnął i wezmę się za podryw (Cody zasnął po chwili) (10-8 dla Okoni) Gwen: No no. Cody całkiem sporo wytrzymał (ziewnęła) Trent: Spokojnie. Nie myśl o ziewaniu, bo wtedy jak nic szybko zaśniesz Gwen: Ta. Niedługo się ściemni, a wtedy napewno padnę Trent: Nie martw się. Będziemy rozmawiać i wtedy czas nam jakoś zleci Gwen: Dobra. Zawsze to jest jakiś sposób (Minęło jakieś 3 godziny i zrobiło się ciemno. W tym czasie Noah, Bridgette i Courtney zasnęli) (8-7 dla Okoni) Duncan: Księżniczka dosyć szybko zasnęła Eva: Pewnie jak się obudzi to powie że dobry lider musi się wysypiać Duncan: Nom . Hahaha Ezekiel: Po prostu na polu to pracują chłopy. Baby się do tego nie nadają LeShawna: Debil! Nawet nie mam siły żeby ci za to przyłożyć Ezekiel: Wciąż ciężko mi uwierzyć że to Justin odpadł, a nie jakaś baba. On był super Eva: JPRDL Ezekiel: Późno już. Trzeba iść spać Eva: Co? (Ezekiel zasnął) (7-7) Eva: Aha (DJ, Katie i Sadie rozmawiali sobie) DJ: W sumie cieszę się że w tym wyzwaniu mogę się jakoś wykazać Katie: Mówiłam że jeszcze dasz czadu? DJ: Nom. Kurcze. Dzięki Katie Katie: Spoko Sadie: Pamiętasz jak kiedyś zarwałyśmy całą noc Katie? Katie: No pewnie. Odpowiedzmy to DJ-owi Sadie: Nie! Katie: Czemu? Sadie: Eeeee...bo przed chwilą zasnął (Katie się odwróciła i zobaczyła śpiącego DJ-a) (7-6 dla Susłów) Katie: Ou.. Sadie(p.z.): Wreszcie! Trochę czasu spędzę sobie z Katie <3 Eva: Ten mięczak DJ już padł Duncan: Nom . Już jest nas mniej niż tamtych. Trzymamy się my, Geoff, Tyler i te dwie co tam gadają (Katie i Sadie) Eva: Trzeba by omówić jakąś strategię Duncan: Jak jeszcze trochę osób zaśnie (Geoff i Tyler się zakładali) Geoff: To kto szybciej zaśnie. O 5 dolców Tyler: Spoko. Ja zamierzam wytrzymać do samego rana (Spoglądał na Lindsay i Beth) Beth: Kurcze. Noah słodko śpi Lindsay: Mhm Beth: Sorki. Tyle nie spałam że gadam głupoty Lindsay: Pewnie że tak (Beth zasnęła) (6-6) Lindsay: Kurcze. Z nas dwóch zostałam się sama :/ (Podeszła do Izzy która widziała sobie do góry nogami na drzewie) Lindsay: Eeeee...co ty robisz? Izzy: Hahaha <3. Jak krew spłynie mi do głowy to nie zasnę Lindsay: Serio? Izzy: Nie wiem. Ale lubię się tak powygłupiać. Ja tam dużo nocy potrafię zarwać Lindsay: Ok . Ja... (Zasneła) (6-5 dla Okoni) Izzy: Ok. Trochę się jeszcze pochuśtam (Gwen i Trent patrzyli po ludziach) Trent: Od nas zostaliśmy my, Heather, LeShawna i Izzy. Gwen: WOW! Myślałam że Heather szybko odpadnie Heather: Dla twojej wiadomości umiem długo wytrzymać bez snu gotko LeShawna: Ta. Bo nie biegłaś i mało zjadłaś Heather: Każdy ma swoje sposoby wielgusko LeShawna: Ty... (Zasnęła) (6-4 dla Okoni) Heather: Ha! :P Gwen: Trzeba uważać bo jest nas coraz mniej, a tamci się nie męczą Trent: Spokojnie. Jeszcze trochę (Katie i Sadie gadały całą noc) Sadie: Kiedy ostatnio tak sobie pogadałyśmy Katie: Jak to? Niedawno. No co ty? Sadie: Jakby DJ nie zasnął to by tak nie było Katie: Jak to? Przecież ja... (Nie dokończyła, bo obie zasnęły. 5 minut po nich zasnął też Tyler. Zaczeło wstawać słońce) (4-3 dla Susłów) Geoff: Wygrałem :) Eva: No to teraz jest nas mniej od tamtych Geoff: Spoko. Mi tam się nawet nie chce (ziewnął i zasnął) (4-2 dla Susłów) Duncan: Mówiłem że jesteśmy najmocniejsi? Eva: Nom. Obmyślmy jakąś strategię. Susły nas nie słuchają Duncan: Nom Eva: Wywalamy debila Ezekiela, czy frajera DJ-a? Duncan: Obie tę propozycję są kusząca, ale ja miałbym inną, która może bardziej by się opłacała Eva: No to zamieniam się w słuch (Duncan powiedział plan Evie na ucho) (Ranek) (Z sześcioro najlepszych wykruszyła się Heather która zasnęła) (3-2 dla Susłów) Gwen: Z bieganiem wytrzymaliśmy dłużej od niej Trent: Nom. Z tobą się nie nudze nawet gdy jestem wyczerpany Gwen: To słodkie (Duncan włożył śpiącemu Haroldowi rękę do kubka z wodą) Eva: Bawi cię to? Serio? Duncan: Nie przesadzaj. Patrz! Zlał się w gacie (Harold rzeczywiście się zlał . Wstał i to zobaczył) Harold: AAAA!!!!! (Wybudziło to wszystkich śpiących. Przyszedł Chris) Chris: Czyli w grze została tylko najlepsza piątka. Gwen, Trent i Izzy z Susłów oraz Duncan i Eva z Okoni. Co do reszty , to idźcie biegiem pod prysznic. Śmierdzicie Harold: Ja pierwszy!!! (Pobiegł) Chris: A co do naszej piątki najlepszych, za wytrzymanie tyle czasu mam dla was nagrodę Gwen: Kawa? Błagam Chris: No co ty Gwen. Poznacie ilustrowaną historię Kanady Wszyscy: Jaja sobie robisz?! Chris: Nie. Ok, no to zaczynamy (Chris czytał. Gwen i Trenymt zasneli) (2-1 dla Okoni) Eva: Jeszcze ta frajerką Izzy. Raz dwa ją pokonamy. Nie, Duncan? (Duncan zasnął) (1-1) Eva: Kurde. To wygram sama Izzy: Zobaczymy. Hahaha xd Eva: Za chwilę nie będzie ci do śmiechu (Minęło jeszcze 15 minut czytania Chrisa. Eva zasnęła) Izzy: Ale numer Chris: Izzy wygrywa bezsennothlon i drużyna Susłów zdobywa nietykalność! Izzy: Super! Izzy się odmeldowuje! Bez odbioru (Izzy zasnęła) Chris: Wieczorem zobaczę się na ceremoni z Okoniami Przed domkiem Okoni: (Eva i Duncan omawiali szczegóły swojej strategii, po chwili przybył do nich Ezekiel) Ezekiel: Eee...po co kazaliście mi tu przyjść? Duncan: To chyba proste. Żebyś nam pomógł Ezekiel: W sumie nie dziwi mnie że dziewczyna chce mojej pomocy. Ale ty? Eva: '''Jak mu zaraz pier.. '''Duncan: '''Spokojnie Eva. Potrzebujemy twojego glosu, bo wyczuliśmy tu mały układzik który trzeba rozwiązać '''Ezekiel: Aha...czyli co? Nie umiem za specjalnie rozwiązywać Supłów Duncan(p.z.): (facepalm) Duncan: '''Dobra, słuchaj... (Duncan i Eva mu cos tłumaczą) Ceremonia: '''Chris: No Okonie. Widze że jestescie zmęczeni haha (Zmierzyli go wzrokiem) Chris: Ok. Nieważne. Witam was na waszej pierwszej ceremoni, po której to zostanie was dziesiątka. Oddaliście juz głosy. Bezpieczni są: ... ... ... Bridgette! (Bridgette uśmiechneła się i wzieła piankę) ... ... ... Geoff! Geoff: Ekstra ... ... ... Duncan! ... .. ... DJ! ... ... ... Tyler! ... ... ... Courtney! ... ... ... Katie! ... ... ... Eva! ... .. ... i Harold! Harold: WOW! Ekstra :D Chris: No to zostali nam Ezekiel który wkurza od pierwszego dnia i Sadie. Ostatnia pianka trafia do ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ezekiela! Ezekiel: Bombowo! Katie i Sadie: Co?! Duncan(p.z.): To dość proste. Katie i Sadie przyjaźnią się od początku, więc namówiłem parę osób do głosowania na Sadie, żeby nie czuły się tu zbyt pewnie. Razem mogły stanowic zagrożenie. Dlaczego akurat Sadie? Bo Katie to niezła laska, a i tak może zrezygnuje DJ(p.z.) Wstyd mi, bo ja też głosowałem na Sadie. Jak ja spojrze potem Katie w oczy. Ale to wszystko dlatego że Sadie miała coś do mnie, co ewidentnie było widać, a Katie bardzo mi się podoba i będzie miała cały swój czas dla mnie. Jestem podły :( ''' '''Katie: '''Nie wierze jak oni mogli zostawić tego debila zamiast ciebie Sadie '''Sadie: Katie! Musisz wygrać dla nas Katie: Nie wiem czy dam radę Sadie: Uda ci sie Katie. Może ostatnio było między nami różnie, ale ja w ciebie wierze. Pokonasz ich Katie: O! SADIE! Sadie: KATIE! (Obie się przytuliły płacząc, po czym Sadie udała sie do portu wstydu) Katie: Nie wierze że ją wyrzuciliście DJ: Nie przejmuj się Katie (Katie wtuliła się w DJ-a i płakała) Ezekiel(p.z.): I kto wątpił że wielki Zeek przetrwa? Daje czadu! Eva(p.z.): Nie wierzę że nie wywaliliśmy tego idioty Zeeka, ale zostawimy go na potem. Duncan miał niezly plan. Dotrwam z nim do połączenia, a potem się zobaczy Zapowiedź następnego odcinka: '''Chris: '''No to ciekawie się zapowiada. Czyżby parka antagonistów. Wiemy tyle że parka juz odpadła i została ich dwudziestka. Kto wyleci następny? Co wymyślimy im za tydzień? Oglądajcie Wyspę Totalnej Porażki!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - wersja Dtd1 - odcinki